


Naughty Little Secret

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Dean, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, weecest, size kink, bottom!Dean, Dean is a cockslut and craves his brother's big dick. Sam is tiny and small but with a huge cock and Dean is already tall and muscled, bottoming for his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Little Secret

It’s a simple salt-and-burn in a graveyard, nothing Dean and his younger brother couldn’t handle. John had already scoped out the case and because it was a simple hunt he let the boys deal with the situation while he stayed at Bobby’s. 

With the flames still burning brightly and the ghost put to rest Dean can hardly keep his hands of his short, skinny, twink brother. Sammy is puppy dog cute with floppy hair and twig legs and big doe eyes—a walking wet dream for Dean. 

Dean is a cock-slut, and he had hoped for a fuck before the hunt, but they didn’t have time. They have time now, and he can hardly keep from moaning like a whore. He’s got a hand down Sam’s pants groping him, his gun-calloused fingers wrapped snug around the big, juicy thick cock. His ass clenches when he thought of that monster cock pushing inside of him, holding him open and splitting him in two. 

His baby brother may be sweet sixteen, but Sam is fucking huge, much bigger than him. Dean jacks Sam’s dick as he talks dirty to Sam, saying he is a good little whore who’s been well-behaved and deserves to get fucked raw and hard—right here, right now.

“Just bend me over and fuck me, Sammy.” Dean begs, moaning sultry, a deep groan rumbling from his throat when he feels Sam’s big, beautiful cock twitches in his grip. When Sam objects because they don’t have any lube Dean smiles with a perverse grin. “I prepped myself before we left Uncle Bobby’s house. I’m wet and open, just bend me over and fuck me.” 

Sam moans softly as he brushes his thumb over Dean’s beautiful, pink lips, and his big brother parted them and suckled his finger, moaning desperately. Sam’s began to suggest they climb into the back seat of the Impala, it would be a little more comfortable than out in the chilly, November air, but he got tongue-tied with Dean pulling his pants down and bending over the headstone, shoving his fingers into his slutty wet hole and finger-fucking his ass, putting on a show for Sammy. 

Sam is a teenager and horny all the damn time, and with his beautiful brother begging for it, he cannot turn down the mouthwatering offer. Tugging his dick out of his jeans, Sam steps up behind his brother, rubbing the cockhead up and down the pink crease. 

He spit into his hand and rubbed the lubrication over his shaft before slowly pushing in. He starts with slow thrust before he gives it up harder, his thick long cock slamming into Dean with deep, rough thrusts. Dean fucking moans like a whore as the stretch and burn of Sam’s monster cock fucking him raw. 

Sam’s fingernails dig into Dean’s hips with his increasing fury and leave indentions as he tugs his big brother back forcefully, stuffing Dean full with each long, powerful stroke. Dean’s entire body felt like it was on fire; skin too tight and nerves raw, his dick rock hard and leaking as Sam’s skinny, slim hips slammed against his. Dean moans louder and passionately as he starts to cum, crying out “Oh, yes, baby boy! Give it to me!” 

Sam’s slim hips snap quickly, pounding into his brother as warmth pools in his belly. Between the moaning and groaning of their bump-and-grinding, he can hear his balls smack against Dean’s ass, all that cum in them soon to fill Dean up until he is dripping. Dean’s body tenses and his balls tighten as he comes, and the first wet sticky ropes landing hot against the tombstone as his dick twitches between his sexy bowlegs. 

Dean’s ass clenches tightly around Sam, and the sensation sets the younger Winchester over the edge; not a surprise given that Sam was sixteen and blew his load every time his brother asked for a good fucking. He grinds into Dean and fucks him through his orgasm, pounding harder into him as he unloads inside his beautiful brother. His creamy cum damps Dean’s anal walls, and there is so much slickness cum leaks from his puffy hole. 

Sated and worn out, Sam collapse against his brother’s back and they stay there for a few moments trying to catch their breaths. It’s not long before Dean whispers, “Hey Sammy, ready for round two?” 

Sam groans weakly as his half hard, big beautiful cock twitches inside his brother. He has no idea how Dean has such impressive stamina but he doesn’t care. All he knows is he really, really, likes Dean’s slutty side and if his brother is eager to be fucked after a salt-and-burn, Sam is more than willing to fulfill his desires. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/10278.html?thread=3663398#t3663398)


End file.
